Juste une poignée de main
by Les Kinagies
Summary: [Ange Phoenix] Lorsque Scorpius annonça son amour pour Albus Severus Potter à son père, celui-ci pensa à la haine qu'il vouait à Harry Potter, son rival pour toujours.


**_Disclamer :_** Le monde et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling (Notre déesse à tous)

 ** _Titre :_** Juste une poignée de main

 ** _Résumé :_** Lorsque Scorpius annonça son amour pour Albus Severus Potter à son père, celui-ci pensa à la haine qu'il vouait à Harry Potter, son rival pour toujours.

 _ **Note :**_ Cette fic est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "rival" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP

 ** _Mon formidable bêta :_** Mael Galant, mon quebecois d'amour ! Et une relecture d'eirame !

* * *

 **Juste une poignée de main**

* * *

Depuis leur naissance, tout les opposaient : la couleur des cheveux, leur camp, leur sang, leurs idéaux...

Pourtant, pendant un instant, Draco avait espéré être son ami. Certes, c'était pour l'amour de son père, pour un simple mot de sa part et certainement pas pour le balafré. Mais il l'avait tendue cette main, telle une prière silencieuse :

« Soit mon premier véritable ami... S'il te plaît. »

Et peut-être que si Potter lui avait serré la main ce jour-là, il lui aurait donné la force de répondre à son père : « non ».

Non, il ne voulait pas être ami avec Crabble et Goyle. Non, il ne voulait pas épouser Parkinson et encore moins Astoria parce qu'il était gay. Non, il ne voulait pas être mangemort. Non, il ne détestait pas les moldus. Non, il ne voulait plus lui faire plaisir sous prétexte qu'il était son père. Non, il ne tuerait pas Albus Dumbledore simplement parce qu'un homme monstrueux le lui avait ordonné.

Malheureusement, sa main n'avait pas eu de réponse. Alors il avait répondu oui à tout ça.

À cette pensée, son regard se baissa sur sa manche gauche, comme si cette marque traversait le tissu. Comme si elle était visible par tous... Indélébile.

Tout était de sa faute. C'était pourtant simple de répondre à une poignée de main, n'est-ce pas ? Ne se rendait-il pas compte des conséquences qu'avait eues son refus sur sa vie et sur son avenir ? Bien sûr que non... Pourquoi le grand Harry Potter se préoccuperait-il de ça ? De lui ? Il avait une femme qui l'aimait et trois enfants déjà adulés par toute la population sorcière. Quant à lui, il était traîné dans la boue avec sa « tendre » épouse et son fils en souffrait terriblement de ces regards haineux, de ces murmures qui le poursuivaient tels une ombre.

En vérité, c'était quand il avait vu les premières larmes de Scorpius suite à une réflexion d'une vieille sorcière, que Draco avait réellement haï le survivant. Bien sûr, il le détestait déjà avant la fin de vous-savez-qui mais maintenant, cette haine le rongeait littéralement de l'intérieur, l'envahissait.

Alors lorsque son fils lui avait annoncé qu'il sortait avec Albus Severus Potter, Draco avait cru que son cœur s'était arrêté sous le choc. Comment, par Merlin, son enfant pouvait-il sortir avec lui ? Pourquoi avec lui et pas avec un autre ou même, une autre ? C'était la question qu'il allait poser à Scorpius quand il vit à quel point son fils avait peur de lui, de sa réaction, à quel point ses mains tremblaient, à quel point son regard était humide... À quel point, son enfant était plus courageux que lui.

Et il se vit à sa place, face à Lucius, baisser le regard avant de hocher la tête alors que les paroles de son père se répercutaient encore contre les murs de sa chambre.

« Mon fils ne sera pas gay Draco. Tu vas oublier ça tout de suite et quand tu auras l'âge et que je l'aurai décidé, tu épouseras une femme que j'aurai choisie, me suis-je fait comprendre ? »

Alors il décida, pour le bonheur de son fils d'accepter cette... relation, en espérant secrètement qu'elle prendrait bientôt fin. Cependant, en voyant les yeux brillants de Scorpius avant qu'il lui saute dans les bras, il se dit qu'il avait bien fait.

Par Merlin, qu'il aimait son garçon.

Mais maintenant, en se trouvant face à _lui_ , il se demandait s'il avait bien fait.

\- Malfoy.

\- Potter.

Peu importe la relation entre leurs enfants... Ils seraient toujours des éternels rivaux.

* * *

Vous avez aimé ? Je suis en train de me demander si je n'allais pas faire une fanfiction longue à la suite de ce drabble ! Vous en pensez quoi ?


End file.
